Accident
by hyoukassi
Summary: Min Yoongi seorang lelaki yang begitu mencintai payudara besar dan bokong montok wanita sedangkan Jimin adalah pemilik payudara besar dan bokong montok yang siap membuat lelaki horny. Apa yang akan terjadi? Yoonmin. GS! Jimin.


**ACCIDENT**

 **Hyoukassi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang berbeda dimalam itu semuanya biasa saja, latihan basket yang berlangsung sampai malam hari merupakan rutinitas Yoongi sejak tahun lalu. Kini ia telah menjadi seorang kapten basket yang tampan, memiliki tubuh yang cukup berotot bisa membuat wanita ingin tidur dengannya dan juga ia memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas. Yoongi merupakan paket lengkap.

Setelah latihannya selesai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dekat kolam renang indoor sekolah. Jelas saja tujuannya mandi, tapi kenapa harus disana? Ya jelas saja pukul 7 malam adalah saat menegangkan di asrama para lelaki karena memperebutkan kamar mandi. Memang kekanakan tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Yoongi yang tidak suka melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu memilih mencari jalan terbaik dengan menggunakan kamar mandi di kolam renang walau jaraknya lumayan jauh dari asramanya.

Ketika sampai disana Yoongi merasa sedikit aneh karena lampu di kolam renang yang masih menyala padahal kegiatan siswa yang tergabung dalam klub berenang biasanya selesai tepat pukul 6 sore sehingga setiap kesana dirinya harus menyalakan lampu. Mungkin mereka lupa mematikan lampu, pikir Yoongi sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan santai.

Yoongi masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi yang menjadi tempat favoritnya (entah kenapa Yoongi sangat menyukai kamar mandi itu) lelaki itu mulai membuka seragam basketnya yang basah akibat keringat, ketika hendak melepaskan celana dan boxernya Yoongi kaget mendengar suara shower yang menyala dari kamar mandi yang paling belakang.

Karena penasaran Yoongi mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi itu dengan tubuh yang hanya dililit handuk dibagian pinggang bayangkan betapa seksinya dia wkwkwk

Yoongi mengetuk pintu tersebut dan terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis yang sepertinya cukup terkejut. Yoongi pun dengan cepat menjelaskan bahwa dirinya Yoongi jadi tidak perlu takut.

"oh Yoongi sunbae? Aku Park Jimin salah satu siswi klub renang" sahut gadis itu, sepertinya dia menghentikan kegiatan mandinya karena tidak terdengar suara shower.

Fuck. Yoongi mengumpat dalam hatinya. Jadi gadis itu jimin? Park jimin yang itu? Jimin yang payudaranya besar itu? Jimin yang mempunyai bokong seksi? Jimin yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi penuh gairahnya? Sial memikirkan Jimin yang sedang telanjang dan basah akibat guyuran air membuat penis Yoongi mulai berkedut. Cobaan apalagi ini.

"mungkin kau sedikit terkejut tapi aku biasa mandi disini. Apakah kau merasa tidak nyaman? Jika iya maka aku akan mandi setelah kau selesai"

'kalo boleh aku juga ingin mandi bersama dan memperkosamu hingga kau lemas park' tambah Yoongi tentu saja dalam hatinya.

"tidak apa-apa sunbae sepertinya sunbae memakai kamar mandi yang depan. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh"

"baiklah"

Yoongi berjalan menjauhi Jimin sebelum dirinya hilang akan dan memperkosa gadis mungil dan seksi itu. Baru lima langkah tiba-tiba lampu diruangan itu mati secara mengejutkan.

Jimin berteriak histeris sehingga membuat Yoongi segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang ditempati Jimin. Ingin memastikan keadaan gadis itu. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka Jimin segera memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

Jangan tanyakan keadaan Yoongi sekarang. Penisnya telah sepenuhnya berdiri dan badan seksi Jimin sedang memeluknya erat tanpa busana. Ingat tanpa baju. Telanjang. Iya. Jadi Yoongi bisa merasakan bentuk tubuh indah sang gadis.

"hei tidak apa-apa" Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Jimim sementara hatinya sendiri tidak tenang karena dipeluk gadis seksi itu.

"aku takut gelap sunbae" Jimin semakin memeluk Yoongi erat membuat payudaranya itu menempel sempurna dibadan atletis Yoongi. Bolehkan Yoongi memperkosa Jimin sekarang?

Kebingungan dengan keadaan panas ini Yoongi pun memberanikan diri mengelus punggung sang gadis namun itu pilihan yang salah.

"eng geli sunbae" nafas Yoongi semakin terengah mendengar suara ketakutan bercampur lenguhan milik Jimin. Anggap saja Yoongi sudah gila karena dia terus mengelus punggung Jimin membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan menggoda.

"s-sunbae... engh sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengeras" sialan Park Jimin itu penis Yoongi yang sudah menegang sempurna. Setelah membuang semua akal sehatnya, Yoongi mendorong masuk kedalam bilik kamar mandi yang tadi ditempati Jimin.

Kini Jimin terjebak diantara tembok dingin dan Yoongi yang terlihat penuh napsu dimatanya. Yoongi mulai melumat bibir Jimin dengan tidak sabaran. Kelembutan bibir tebal itu membuat Yoongi gila. Dia berusaha memasukan lidahnya dan menggoda sang gadis. Air liur mereka sudah tercampur dan menetes melalui celah celah kecil antar mulut mereka.

Badan keduanya bergesekan dengan erotis tidak pedulikan apapun saat ini mereka hanya ingin saling menyentuh dan memuaskan diri mereka. Tangan Jimin tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai meremas rambut Yoongi menyalurkan gairahnya yang semakin membuncah. Sebelah tangannya meremas rambut dan sebelahnya melepaskan handuk Yoongi sehingga keduanya benar benar telanjang.

Yoongi melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Dia menatap tubuh Jimin didalam kegelapan, walau gelap dia bisa yakin dengan pasti tubuh wanita itu sangat menggoda.

Adegan tatap tatapan itu terus berlanjut hingga Jimin mulai mengelus penis Yoongi, menggoda dengan elusan yang lembut. Bagai sebuah izin bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan apa saja pada gadis itu Yoongi mulai meremas payudara Jimin tanpa ampun membuat sang gadis mendesah sekuat mungkin karena tangan liar sunbaenya itu.

Jimin semakin lemas dibuat oleh Yoongi. Mulut panas milik Yoongi mulai menghisap payudara Jimin dan jari nya keluar masuk vagina Jimin yang sudah sangat basah dan siap dimasuki.

Yoongi itu gila, kasar tapi Jimin sangat menyukainya belum lagi ditambah penis panjang dan besar milik lelaki itu. Jimin rela jika ia mati diperkosa olehnya.

Sadar Jimin tidak sanggup berdiri Yoongi pun duduk diatas kloset kemudian mempangku gadis itu dengan posisi wajah mereka berhadapan. Jimin yang selalu menjadi tamu di mimpi panasnya kini sedang berada didepannya dengan posisi yang menggoda, Yoongi merasa begitu puas karena keinginan terbesarnya untuk meniduri gadis itu akhirnya bisa tercapai.

Yoongi mulai mengelus rambut panjang Jimin yang terlihat berantakan, turun semakin kebawah hingga berhenti di pinggang gadis itu. Jimin juga tengah menatap Yoongi lekat seperti mereka berdua sedang berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

Yoongi memulai kembali permainan panas mereka, dilumatnya bibir tebal Jimin hingga lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya meremas salah satu payudara gadis itu namun desahan seksi Jimin tertahan karena mulutnya yang disumpal dengan mulut Yoongi.

Setelah puas ciuman Yoongi turun ke dada Jimin, melumat, mengigit hingga meninggalkan bekas tapi keduanya tidak peduli yang terpenting kebutuhan mereka terpenuhi. Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi agar semakin dalam menciumi tubuhnya itu.

Desahan demi desahan semakin menjadi disaat ketiga jari Yoongi yang panjang mengoyak vagina jimin tanpa ampun. Gadis itu tidak sabar lagi menunggu Yoongi memasukinya berusaha meremas kejantanan Yoongi membuat namja itu menggeram. Pijatan Jimin yang sangat nikmat berganti, gadis itu mengocok kejantanan Yoongi dengan tempo cepat seperti seorang jalang yang sudah ahli memuaskan pelanggaannya.

Setelah mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya Yoongi mulai memasukkan penis besarnya dengan sekali hentakan tidak peduli dengan jeritan Jimin yang bisa saja di dengar orang yang lewat disekitar gedung kolam renang.

Kepalanya hanya berisi cara untuk menikmati tubuh indah Jimin lebih gila lagi.

Jimin benar benar sudah lemas. Yoongi sungguh gila, belum sempat Jimin membiasakan lubangnya diisi oleh penis besar itu Yoongi sudah memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan kasar dan cepat. Dinding vagina Jimin rasanya seperti terbakar.

Jimim ingin mendesah dan meneriakan nama Min bangsat Yoongi dengan sekuat kuatnya namun mulut nya kembali di sumpal dengan mulut biadap milik Yoongi, lidahnya tidak kalah dengan penisnya. Begitu lincah dan membuat Jimin kencanduan rasa mulut Yoongi.

Tangan Yoongi juga tidak tinggal diam dan terus meremas payudara Jimin bergantian dengan kasar. Puting susu Jimin yang terus mengeras dicubitnya ditarik dan dimainkan sesuka hatinya. Luar biasa sekali lidah, tangan dan penis Yoongi bekerja bersamaan hingga membuat Jimin sudah gila.

Dua kali Jimin orgasme dengan meneriakan nama Yoongi tetapi lelaki itu belum juga mencapai puncaknya. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang terlihat lemas dipangkuannya dengan seringai yang sialnya membuatnya semakin tampan dan menggoda. Tolong Jimin sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan kegilaan ini.

Ketika Jimin hampir mencapai orgasme ketiga, Yoongi juga mulai mencapai puncaknya. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan kasar membuat Jimin mendesah tidak karuan. Akhirnya suara lenguhan keduanya mengakhiri permainan panas mereka berdua. Yoongi mengeluarkannya di dalam tidak peduli itu bisa membuat Jimin hamil, Jimin juga tidak peduli dan menikmati cairan hangat Yoongi yang memenuhi dirinya.

Napas keduanya terengah, kepala Jimin disandarkan pada bahu Yoongi dan Yoongi memeluknya erat. Keduanya masih enggan melepas satu sama lain dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin mencoba menjernihkan pikiran mereka berdua.

Tanpa mereka sadari lampu yang tadinya mati dan menjadi awal dari permainan gila mereka telah menyala. Tidak peduli kapan menyala mereka berdua lebih memilih menikmati sisa sisa permainan mereka.

Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin dengan lembut sambil membisikan kata maaf berulang kali. Jimin pun menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum menunjukkan eye smilenya yang imut, sungguh ia tidak apa apa karena dirinya sangat menikmatinya.

Yoongi merasa lega dan sedikit sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya memiliki seseorang yang harus dia jaga. Ya Yoongi harus tau diri karena bisa saja Jimin hamil nantinya, pikir Yoongi setelah pikirannya mulai kembali normal.

Ketika hendak mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vaniga Jimin, sang gadis menahannya dan menatapnya dengan semburat merah dipipi tembemnya.

"oppa bagaimana jika ronde selanjutnya dengan gaya yang berbeda" ucap Jimin malu malu seraya mengelus dada bidang Yoongi.

Sial. Bagaimana Yoongk bisa menolaknya?

Akhirnya kegiatan panas mereka berlanjut hingga beberapa ronde yang gila.

Sementara seseorang yang dari tadi menonton adegan panas mereka tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara agar tidak ketahuan.

"Park Jimin benar benar seperti jalang profesional" gumamnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

 **END**

Serius saya tidak tau apa yang saya ketik diatas. Sepertinya saya sudah gila. Saya tidak tau apakah ff ini bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian. Yang saya tau saya benar benar sudah gila


End file.
